Birthday Present
by Fressia
Summary: Después de un rudo entrenamiento en el día del cumpleaños de Imayoshi, las palabras "Feliz Cumpleaños" no son suficientes para calmar la tentación. Imayoshi/Sakurai. One-shot/Lemon. 3,335 palabras más o menos.


**Título**: Birthday Present

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Pareja**: Imayoshi/Sakurai

**Warnings**: Sexo, hombre/hombre

**Summary**: Después de un rudo entrenamiento, en el día del cumpleaños de Imayoshi las palabras "Feliz Cumpleaños" son insuficientes para calmar la tentación.[**NSFW**]

* * *

Cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, luciéndose por encima de las nubes que en complicidad se agrupaban a su alrededor en un intento por encerrar su belleza y su fulgor, era cuando las prácticas más agotadoras y el entrenamiento riguroso del equipo Touou comenzaban. No era nada nuevo para los integrantes del equipo, mucho menos les era desconocida aquella amplia sonrisa que les seguía desde detrás o con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza de Imayoshi. El capitán del equipo de Touou era una persona bastante calculadora, maliciosa en sus momentos pero lo que más le distinguía era aquel gusto por el sufrimiento ajeno. Aunque más que el sufrimiento, era el placer de sentir que todo estaba bajo su control, que todo podía caber en la palma de sus manos y podría presionarlo cuanto quisiera, que sus dedos se encogerían sobre los cuerpos de sus pequeños e indefensos compañeros como lo haría toda la longitud de una serpiente, hambrienta y fuerte.

Imayoshi Shouichi lo sabía muy bien. Estaba conciente del tremendo cansancio que empezaba a agobiar a sus compañeros y sólo sonrió, mantuvo esa curva en sus labios, disfrutando de la visión que estaba frente a él: rostros sudorosos, miradas perdidas en algún punto que les hiciera recordar cuánto vigor tendrían qué poner en su carrera por la cancha de futbol para que su capitán no les castigara, esas piernas que casi inútiles iban aminorando la velocidad de su trote y de sus pasos, los brazos que se iban aflojando con cada metro que dejaban atrás; ah, era todo un espectáculo.

— Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Tienen un minuto para descansar y tomar un poco de agua, pero no se acomoden demasiado que lo mejor comienza la próxima semana —Y con esto, se despedía de ellos. No se molestó en elevar el tono de su voz ni en acercarse a ellos. Con un ligero aplauso logró captar la atención de todos y por ello era innecesario aumentar el volumen.

Imayoshi se divertía con eso, con cómo todos giraban sus cabezas para escuchar lo que el capitán tenía qué decir para después girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse en una ola de suspiros de alivio, risas leves y conversaciones de pocos segundos hacia las canchas de baloncesto. Momoi le había ayudado para que les dejaran la cancha de futbol por el fin de semana. Ya hacía mucha falta algo de entrenamiento riguroso a esos estudiantes de primer año. Incluso los de segundo año y de su mismo curso comenzaban a perder su condición. Imayoshi lo entendía. Después de jugar contra Seirin y perder, era entendible que muchos de ellos hayan perdido los ánimos de seguir entrenando para los nuevos partidos y cómo no, él también llegó a sentirse mal consigo mismo por no haber aumentado el plan de ejercicios. Tendría qué haberlos hecho sufrir un poco más pero qué más daba, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había nada que pudiese hacer para retroceder en el tiempo y patear a todos a morir. Suspiró, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro. Al menos no hasta que escuchó aquella leve voz llamándole desde detrás.

— Uh... Imayoshi-senpai... —la suavidad de aquella voz le hizo detenerse en seco y volverse, era un desperdicio pues sabía con exactitud de quién se trataba incluso sin haber escuchado lo que siguió a ese llamado— ah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! No quería interrumpirlo de sus pensamientos, ¡lo siento! perdón por existir.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas por existir? —Imayoshi arqueó una ceja en sorpresa. En verdad aquel chico de primer año jamás terminaría de sorprenderlo con todo el conjunto de disculpas que acompañaban a un par de ojos marrón, brillantes y temblorosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse por el borde si continuaba disculpándose. En verdad, era interesante. Le entretenía tanto como le irritaba, porque llegaba un momento del día en el que Imayoshi terminaba por cansarse de una disculpa, tras otra y tras otra, sólo quería decirle tantas cosas para que Sakurai llorara como el pequeño débil y sumiso que era. Pero no lo hizo, sólo se mantuvo en pie, en espera de lo que sea que Sakurai tuviese qué decir.

— Ah... es... es el cumpleaños de Imayoshi, ¿cierto? —preguntó con cierto tono de ansiedad y nerviosismo en su voz, cubriéndose con el balón de basketball como si este fuese el escudo más seguro para protegerse de la mirada penetrante de Imayoshi, una mirada algo sorprendida acompañada de una sonrisa diferente a todas las demás.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Es que tienes alguna clase de regalo para mi? Oh, no te hubieras molestado, Sakurai —agregó un tono divertido a sus palabras, sobre todo hizo un énfasis en la palabra "regalo", porque ¿quién era él para rechazar algún presente de sus compañeros de primer año?. Sobre todo si se trataba del temeroso e inseguro Sakurai, quien continuaba mirándole de esa manera que haría creer a todos que el castaño rompería a llorar en cualquier segundo.

— AH! ¡LO SIENTO! No sabía que querría algún tipo de regalo y no traje nada, ¡lo siento, lo siento! No merezco respirar —las disculpas fueron acompañadas de una serie de reverencias, una tras otra y Sakurai no se detenía, su cabeza se agachaba una y otra vez, sus ojos se humedecieron aún más y sus manos soltaron el balón para poder temblar con más libertad.

Imayoshi pensó que era una escena bastante molesta y también encantadora, en su propia forma, claro. Era imposible no pensar que Sakurai era como un pequeño roedor inseguro de si el gato estaría o no en la cocina, vigilando la entrada de su ratonera para que en el primer momento que pusiera un pie fuera de su guarida, le tomaría entre sus garras y le devoraría sin distinción alguna. O quizá si alguien viera la escena de estos instantes, pensaría que, en efecto, Sakurai era el temeroso roedor sólo que en este caso, Imayoshi sería una serpiente. Una que no necesitaba alzarse en todo su tamaño para intimidarlo sino que era suficiente con deslizarse con sigilo sobre el suelo, manteniendo los ojos fijos en la figura que convulsionaba en su miedo y angustia, que era lo que le daba aquel sabor exquisito. El pelinegro ladeó un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda, permitiéndose un mejor ángulo del rostro de Sakurai que permanecía orientado hacia el suelo, los ojos cerrados y una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente que se delsizó por su mejilla y se entremezcló con una pequeña lágrima que corría en ese mismo instante.

— Uhm... No era necesario que me trajeras algo pero ahora que lo mencionas, sí me decepciona un poco la sensación de tener mis manos vacías, ¿qué harás al respecto, Sakurai? —Imayoshi era astuto. Cualquiera que viese sus jugadas y la manera en la que dictaba instrucciones a sus compañeros de equipo lo sabría sin conocerlo más profundamente. Había algo en él que hacía sacudirse en escalofríos a Sakurai e Imayoshi lo sabía, estaba al tanto de cuán terrible podría ser su influencia sobre el castaño.

Cómo no estarlo si cada vez que dirigía su mirada hacia la parte de la cancha en la que estaba el joven, éste temblaba y sus tiros de 3 puntos se volvían torpes, sus pasos vacilantes y sus manos tan inútiles como todas esas palabras de disculpa que salían de su boca después de percatarse de los errores que estaba cometiendo.

Ah, todo un juguete. Podría jugar muchas veces con él y jamás aburrirse, muy a pesar de que siempre terminara de la misma forma pero Imayoshi sentía que esta vez el "juego" no se orientaría sólamente a un "lo siento, perdóneme por estar vivio" o un "no merezco respirar". No, esta vez Imayoshi esperaba y mantenía su interés en el final de todo esto. Quería guiar a Sakurai a un final que jamás olvidaría y que seguramente le serviría para reflexionar sobre sus actitudes incompetentes.

— ¿Hay algo que Imayoshi quiera como regalo de cumpleaños? —la manera en la dejó escapar sus palabras fue retraída y sutil, alzó un poco su rostro para poder toparse con la sonrisa que tanto le intimidaba y que causó en él una nueva serie de corrientes eléctricas pasearse a una alta velocidad por todo su cuerpo. Su rostro se sentía hervir, sus manos temblaban más de la cuenta y su respiración se agitó a tal grado que no fue capaz de tomar de vuelta sus palabras o de pedir perdón nuevamente.

— Mhm~ Me pregunto qué será... —dejó que sus palabras causaran efecto en Sakurai. Y vaya que fue como se lo esperó. El castaño se incorporó de un salto y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como queriendo decir algo una primera vez, una segunda vez pero dejándolas morir en su garganta, nervioso y turbado por el peso de las palabras de Imayoshi. No existía nada más maravilloso que la mente humana, sobre todo cuando se enfocaba en el arte de la imaginación porque eso era, un arte y una trampa de lo mejor diseñada. El capitán de Touou sonrió ante su propio ingenio, felicitándose mentalmente por haber dado el primer impulso a la imaginación de Sakurai para que lo traicionara y para que, después de haberlo dejado con las palabras en la boca, se girara sobre sus talones y se encaminara hacia los vestidores— ven, acompáñame —ordenó.

Sakurai vaciló un poco antes de dar el primer paso, luego el segundo y así seguirle hasta su destino.

El lugar estaba solitario, algo patas arriba por la presencia de los demás jugadores del equipo que seguramente ya estarían en un tren de camino a casa o disfrutando de una hamburguesa en Maji Burguer, un helado en alguna banca del parque o quizá durmiendo en su departamento porque jamás se animó a ir a la práctica; obviamente la última opción pertenecía a cierto jugador moreno. Los pasos de ambos, disparejos por la velocidad y empeño que le daban al movimiento de sus pies, sonaban con un ruido seco en las lozas de los vestidores. Sakurai estaba inquieto, no sabía qué le pediría Imayoshi exactamente y eso aumentaba todavía más su nivel de ansiedad, era insoportable. Pero lo era mucho más tener qué controlar sus disculpas, quería pedir perdón por parecer tan desinteresado por el cumpleaños de su capitán y por su ignorancia hacia lo que el otro podría o no pedir en aquel día. Tragó un poco de saliva con dificultad y se encontró deteniéndose súbitamente. Al parecer Imayoshi le había escuchado. Había escuchado su angustia y su inquietud, ¿es que acaso era tan ruidoso como para perturbar los pensamientos de su capitán?; nuevamente agachó la cabeza.

— ¡Lo siento! —dijo con una voz entrecortada por su intranquilidad.

Y entonces, silencio. Un pesado y agobiante silencio inundó el lugar, como un denso y profundo mar en el que era imposible nadar, en el que la corriente permanecía hundiéndote más al fondo hasta que la presión imposibilitaba mover los brazos, las piernas y de pensar. Sakurai quería respirar, quería salir corriendo y quería escuchar la voz de Imayoshi. Quería saber que el mayor todavía se encontraba ahí, así que alzó un poco la mirada para comprobar que ese par de ojos rasgados continuaran observándole de la misma manera que lo hacían siempre. Tan agudos y perspicaces.

Imayoshi le estaba mirando. Y no de una forma que hubiese presenciado antes; sus ojos estaban levemente abiertos y ese color gris profundo era acentuado por las pestañas negras a su alrededor, dándole una intensidad más estremecedora. Era una serpiente, lista para devorar a su presa.

— Híncate —

Sakurai dudó un momento. Vaciló un poco antes de hacer lo que Imayoshi le pedía.

Fue descendiendo lentamente hasta que sintió la frialdad del suelo contra su piel, era una sensación sólida y le lastimaba un poco, trató de acomodarse desde esa posición pero entonces sintió una leve caricia sobre sus cabellos, fue suave y apenas perceptible, casi como la caricia que daría la brisa nocturna que se escabulle por la ventana hasta la habitación. A Sakurai le pareció una extraña sensación, siendo que en ese lugar no había otra entrada más que la puerta que, cuando alzó la mirada, se topó con que estaba cerrada con candado. ¡Incluso había una banca para impedir la entrada!. Su corazón se aceleró. Le fue imposible controlar su nerviosismo y las palabras se hicieron más difíciles de articular. Imayoshi estaba frente a él, podía ver sus pies desde el ángulo en el que se hallaba. Fue elevando su rostro. Los pies de Imayoshi, sus tobillos, sus rodillas y entonces, cuando ya no pudo seguir alzando la mirada se topó con las caderas de su capitán; estaba frente a él, delineando su mejilla derecha con la punta de sus dedos. Suave, frío y estremecedor, sus caricias eran leves y engañosas, no hacían juego con la enorme sonrisa que surcaba su rostro y que ensombrecía aún más su expresión.

— Estoy seguro que sabes exactamente qué hacer. Me decepcionaría demasiado que no pudiese entender lo que te pido, recuerda que es un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños, no pido nada más —agregó un tono musical a su voz, casi como una broma. Imayoshi iba en serio, quería ver hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar Sakurai Ryou para complacer a su "senpai" el día de su cumpleaños. Y cuál fue su sorpresa sino sentir cómo las manos temblorosas del menor iban bajándole poco a poco el elástico del desarreglado pantalón de deportes. Sintió una brisa fría sobre su pelvis y un poco más abajo cuando se fue despojado de su ropa interior. Quería agregar algo, una palabra de burla o un "vale, era broma". O era quizá que esperaba que Sakurai se pusiera en pie y saliera corriendo del lugar mientras lloraba pero no fue así. Sakurai estaba asustado, podía percibirlo en su aliento pausado que chocaba contra su miembro ahora liberado. Las primeras impresiones que tuvo al sentir la boca inexperta de Sakurai engullirle fueron: 1.- Sakurai era VIRGEN. 2.- Jamás había visto alguna película pornográfica o leído sobre felaciones, y 3.- Le gustaba. Tenía qué admitirlo, la humedad de la boca de Sakurai, sumado a los roces de sus dientes que de vez en cuando acariciaban su longitud y las manos que dudosas permanecían aferradas a su ropa, eran una combinación realmente encantadora. Excitante y conmovedora. Ah, se sentía al borde de las lágrimas por tanta impericia.

Soltó un pesado suspiro, cegado por el placer que le daba la boca de su compañero. Pero algo seguía haciendo falta. Era como un vacío que buscaba ser rellenado ya sea con más pericia a la lengua de Sakurai o sus lágrimas. Sí, tenía qué ser lo último.

Imayoshi disfrutaba del sufrimiento ajeno. El ser el primer espectador de tal drama, de tal obra de teatro le excitaba, sobre todo cuando todas esas personas terminaban doblegándose ante el suplico y la tristeza, la agonía de haber sido destrozados desde lo más profundo de sus miedos e inseguridades, todo ello era un preciado tesoro para Shouichi. Con la mente ennegrecida por la lujuria y el éxtasis, enredó sus largos y delgados dedos entre los cabellos del chico y los apretó. Escuchó un gemido ahogado desde abajo y sonrió ante la visión.

El rostro de Sakurai estaba teñido por un vivo carmesí, sus ojos reflejaban el deseo y la inseguridad, su oscilación y su obscenidad. Ah, Sakurai se veía tan hermoso luchando contra sus deseos, contra los fantasmas internos que seguramente estarían envolviéndolo con lentitud hasta que le fuera imposible salir de aquel abismo en el que Imayoshi le había guiado. Y quién era él para criticar el placer cuando él también se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, perdido en esa órbita de sensaciones que le brindaban las caricias sobre su hombría. Era exquisito y provocador. Apretó con más fuerza los cabellos del menor y comenzó a mover sus caderas en un ligero vaivén, intensificando la fuerza con la que entraba y salía de entre los suaves labios de Sakurai. Una caricia sublime, húmeda e impregnada por su vacilación. Imayoshi se endurecía cada vez más. Sentía tan cerca el final, casi podía tocarlo. Se transformaba en algo tangible y nítido, justo como esas mejillas sudorosas que comenzó a tocar con sus dedos, deslizándose con peligrosidad hasta su cuello y entonces, le atrapó. Presionó su tráquea hasta que pudo escuchar un apenas perceptible quejido, sus dedos se hundían en la fina piel del contrario y era como si pudiese atravesarla. Poder sentir sus huesos, separados por la pequeña membrana de piel. Le escuchó toser un poco. La falta de aire seguramente haría un ahínco en su técnica inexperimentada pero todo estaba bien, siempre que pudiese ser testigo del miedo y pavor en los ojos de Sakurai, no le importaba que se hubiese detnenido. Pero nuevamente se llevó una grata sorpresa.

El rostro de Sakurai estaba brillante, iluminado en carmesí y sus labios entrabiertos, desesperados por atrapar un poco de aire entre ellos, estaban humedecidos por la saliva que iba secándose sobre esa suave y tersa piel. Fue entonces cuando Imayoshi se dio cuenta de algo. Sakurai era un poco "lindo". Un cachorro temeroso, que no podía seguir avanzando más. Sakurai asustado, en sus manos. Y entonces algo en él se rompió, pudo escuchar ese leve _crack_ de cuando todo en él se desbordaba. No pudo controlarse, todo en Sakurai le llamaba de una forma tentadora, tan dulce y siniestra que le hacía sentir escalofríos, a él, el capitán de Touou al que todos temían. Y ahora se encontraba mesmerizado por los jadeos del menor, por sus suspiros que se mezclaban con el silencio de la ya entrada tarde en la escuela.

Soltó por unos instantes el cuello de Sakurai, dándole un momento para que recuperara el aliento y así aprovechar para acomodarlo sobre una de las bancas. Su pecho quedó sobre el asiento, sus muñecas fueron aprisionadas en su espalda por las manos de Imayoshi y sus caderas quedaron flotando en el borde de la madera, que crujía con cada movimiento que hacía para poder acomodarse y no sentir esa punzada de dolor en su pelvis y caderas, en los huesos de sus costillas y luego, un intenso dolor dentro de él. No se percató de cuando Imayoshi le despojó de sus ropas, ni de cuando se fue insertando lentamente en él, ganándse así los gemidos de dolor y placer entrante del castaño. Sus ojos se humedecieron aún más, sus manos se removían y después se encontraron atrapadas en un nudo hecho con la corbata del uniforme. Ah, fue una suerte que Wakamatsu haya olvidado su corbata en las bancas, no había nada más oportuno que su idiotez y seguramente le premiaría el Lunes por ello con una serie de lagartijas y trabajos de abdomen, pero por el momento se dedicaría a disfrutar de la embelecedora sensación que le daba el interior de Sakurai. Era cálido y estecho, le envolvía a la perfección y de minuto a minuto se iba perdiendo en aquel éxtasis, peligroso. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un siseo, el sudor corría por su espalda y recorría la línea de su espina dorsal, desapareciendo en su cadera o en el suelo, se combinaba con la humedad que los mantenía unidos y en cómo cada embestida lograba que Sakurai aumentara el volumen de su voz.

Sakurai estaba al borde del llanto. Sin estar completamente seguro de si era por miedo, por obstinación a continuar o porque le excitaba tanto como a Imayoshi el sentirse controlado por sus vaivenes, por sus manos que maliciosas recorrían su abdomen y caderas hasta situarse sobre su zona sensible, apretándola con sus largos y fríos dedos, dándole un sensación seca que eventualmente terminaría desvaneciéndose por su propio líquido. Estaba al límite, se sentía como en una nube densa y grisácea, una niebla que hacía imposible mirar hacia delante y que sólo le mantenía caminando sin rumbo fijo en un único sendero de incertidumbre y sentimientos nuevos para él. El corazón le latía con avidez, con un vigor que sólo le recordaba a cuando corría más de la cuenta y su cuerpo se volvía pesado, incitándole a arrastrarse por el suelo y vaya que Imayoshi seguramente tendría el mismo propósito, pues sus suspiros y graznidos le dejaban en claro cuánto estaba disfrutando estar al control de la situación.

Lo disfrutaba. Sakurai en verdad era delicioso. Sus gemidos, sus lágrimas, sus palabras entrecortadas que fueron acalladas por los dedos de Imayoshi, que insertó hasta humedecerlos lo suficiente como para continuar jugando nuevamente con su entrepierna, con su piel.

Era todo un manjar.

Sakurai era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para él.

* * *

_Bien, aquí termina. No tengo una mejor excusa para justificar esta historia más que: Imayoshi y Sakurai necesitan más amor. No es una pareja que tenga demasiadas historias ni muchos fanarts pero bueno, por algo se empieza. _

_Déjenme saber sus opiniones sobre la historia mandándome un review. Quejas y sugerencias, aceptadas. Tomatazos, tal vez._


End file.
